


Bleed Magic

by ry_writes



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fire, Gen, I lied, Kinda, Research Journal-type, Song fic, Stakes, Witch AU, im sorry, inspired by IDKHow's Bleed Magic, modern-ish yet 1640's ish era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_writes/pseuds/ry_writes
Summary: "Lonely little lifeAnd nobody believes you nowYou're bleeding magic out."He was convinced she was not like the others. She was one of a kind. An anomaly. A mystery he was all too eager to unravel. Will this be his downfall?inspired by IDKHow's Bleed Magic
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Kudos: 21





	1. [NOTICE]

_**[NOTICE]** :_

This journal was published by **[REDACTED]** in the year of our Lord, **[REDACTED]**. The study that this journal covers is said to be Mr. Wright’s last request. Our group, **[REDACTED],** has recovered this item at his home, on top of his desk, without any note or hint as to where the missing researcher might be. Though, we’ve gathered a few hearsays around town, saying that Mr. Wright might still be in search of the Magnes, which have died within the time of his research, to this day, they remain as hearsays. Since our team has not gained Mr. Wright’s approval due to his absence, we’ve censored a few bits of information within this journal. But, we believe that the parts that have been censored are not of importance to the study, so researchers who would like to study this piece of literature would still make sense of it. Our team has made only five (5) copies of this journal, after a few years, the journals would either be collected or be put in a library within **[REDACTED]**. Our team only wishes future owners of the journals that they hand it over when that time comes. Also, if they have information as to where Mr. Wright might be, please let our team know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for taking your time and reading this little idea I've had stuck in my head since yesterday. If all goes according to plan, this will probably only last about less than 10 chapters. If not, then we'll see where this takes us. 
> 
> Also, I wrote an unfinished fanfic a while back. The story's called "A Wistful Waltz" and if you'd like, you can go ahead and read it. But, to those who have read it, please know that I am not abandoning AWW, merely putting my thoughts in order. AWW would continue once I finish Bleed Magic since, as I've said, BM would only last a couple chapters because this was originally supposed to be a oneshot (fun fact: AWW was also supposed to be a oneshot but I am very extra so...)
> 
> Bleed Magic will have also have irregular updates like A Wistful Waltz since for the love of me, I cannot bring myself to follow a schedule. We'll just have to see how this ends up, I guess. Till then, have fun reading!


	2. INTRODUCTION

**_The Fauxville Magnes_ **  
  


_ By _

**_A. Wright_ **

  
  
  


_ THIS SERVES AS OFFICIAL DOCUMENTATION REGARDING A STUDY CONDUCTED BY EXPLORER / RESEARCHER / HUNTER, ALASTOR WRIGHT. _

_ ALL WRITINGS, OPINIONATED OR NOT, WITHIN THIS JOURNAL ARE MADE BY MR. WRIGHT _

_ IF FOUND PLEASE RETURN TO MR. ALASTOR WRIGHT. _

_ [REDACTED] _

  
  



	3. Day 1

**[ENTRY 1]**

Morning.

I was enjoying my cup of freshly brewed coffee when I received a request from another client.

Oh wait, how silly of me. I tend to forget that these things need a bit of an introduction for... future readers I presume.

My name is Alastor Felix Wright. I am the city's famous "beast hunter", a title which of course the townspeople have so generously given me after that... incident with a hound... I think? I cannot recall. However, I can recall that after slaying the "beast", I was given a big reward, a party in honor of my heroic actions and a place to stay. Well, a place to stay was an understatement. Let's just say they offered me this gorgeous manor atop a hill, overseeing the whole town. At first, I've accepted the first two but a house within this town did not particularly fancy me, despite it being a manor.

Now you may ask, "But Alastor! That's a manor! Why would you decline such a reward?!" The thing is. I no longer saw the need to stay within this town because I believed that nothing was of importance here. But the chief of this town himself asked. No. Begged me to stay for a few days, in fear of the hounds returning. So, I stayed, and sure enough the town has offered me more than enough entertainment... for a while that is. Nowadays, I just sit in my study, researching and inventing and discovering more things to help-out with the town's betterment. "Beast Hunter" was just one of the few things that I do. I mostly focus on research and inventing cures for illnesses (which has landed me a job as the town's pharmacist).

But I was getting rather bored and today was the day I left the town. But, lo and behold, a letter lands on my doorstep and here we are.

After reading the letter and a few moments of contemplating, I’ve decided to yet again embark on another expedition.

I have been summoned to a quaint little town in the middle of the woods by the chief of the said village. If memory serves me right, the name of the town was Fauxville. I’ve decided to take up the request since: one, I had nothing better to do and two, the request for me was easy and it paid a pretty penny. I have been summoned to Fauxville not because they wanted a beast slain within their town or medicine for a disease that has spread within their area. Oh, no. The chief of the town wants me to investigate their new neighbors. Make sure they’re not “out of the ordinary”.

How utterly boring.

It would be great if this little adventure only lasted a couple of days. Ah, but beggars cannot be choosers, I am afraid. I have been hoping, praying even, that a new request comes at my doorstep. And here it is. And here I am. Complaining. Well, at least now I had something to do today. Since I had nothing planned for today, I’ve decided to go to town today to gather a few items I’ll need for the journey.

**[ENTRY 2]**

It is evening now and I am currently sitting at my study; preparing for the trip to Fauxville tomorrow. I have already gotten everything I will be needing for the days ahead. The coachman that I have asked to accompany me tomorrow, informed me that we will be leaving at dawn and that we would probably reach the town by morning the day after tomorrow. I asked him if he knew about any sights to see on the way there or at the town itself. The coachman told me that he did not know much about the town we are headed to. Only that we would pass numerous forests on the way to the town.

Great.

Hopefully something eventful happens when we get to town.

\- A. Wright

PS: I have decided to attach to this page the list of items I have bought from my day out to town as well as the things I'll be bringing to my trip, to keep track of the expenses I've made and to remember what to pack tomorrow.


	4. Day 2

**[ENTRY 1]**

Whenever I travel, I always try to keep reminding myself that a day only lasts 24 hours. That it doesn’t go on forever. But this day. Oh, this day has proven me oh so wrong.

It seems like this day is in an infinite loop. Where are we? I don’t even recall the last interesting thing I saw, I think it was a bird of some sorts. A crow maybe? It’s big beady black eyes stared at me, like a curious researcher eyeing its specimen. How familiar. I tilted my head to the side out of habit. It copied my actions. We stared at each other a few more minutes, one eyeing the other, as if it’s studying what’s in front of it. Then it flew. I remember wishing, if only for a moment, this bird could take me away from this boring ride. To show me the blue skies and the cotton clouds, the lush treetops and the bright golden star in the center.

I asked my coachman if we were nearing our destination. I don’t know if he heard me or he’s grown tired of me asking the same question for the 12th time, but I was met with silence and the clacking of the horses’ hooves against the ground.

I will admit that the scenery was a nice break from the view offered by the town I currently live in but, my Goodness have I grown tired of seeing countless trees which look like they don’t have an end. It’s been probably a few hours since we left for Fauxville. I remember getting up before the roosters even do their call. I remember doing my routine and drinking my cup of coffee when the coachman I assigned to accompany me today knocked on my door. I was greeted by my ever so punctual coachman. He looks like he barely got enough sleep due to the big bags under his eyes and the frown he was wearing. Actually, he looked like he'd gone through hell and back. I offered him coffee but he politely refused. He reached in his jacket pocket to reveal a canister and drank its contents. 

He told me that we will be leaving anytime soon and that I should already prepare. I thanked the man, told him to wait for a moment, got my bag and that was it. We left quiet little Grimmeadow (the name of our quaint little town, by the way).

Have I made the right decision? I can’t help but feel like I’m walking into a trap. Something about going into the unknown leaves me on edge, yet, my blood rushes through my veins. It’s… very perplexing to say the least. I cannot tell what, but I’m drawn to this little boring town. Maybe it's the thrill of finding something? Anything? To keep my ever growing hunger for entertainment, satisfied, if only for a few days. 

I’ve decided to take this moment to fully consider my course of actions from here on out. Venturing into the unknown is something I’ve grown quite accustomed to, yet, it still has that same effect on me, like I’m playing a game and the odds are in favor of me. And everyone I play with is just a stepping stone, a pawn in my little game. The goal? To be above all.

How long will this ride take?

\- A. Wright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i drew the bird hehe. please excuse my god awful art skills, but i want this fic to have that old journal feel as much as possible, to give you guys a somewhat "great" reading experience :D
> 
> [9-25-20]  
> hey, if you're reading this, it means that i've updated this chapter for the very purpose of posting the next chapter (hopefully) today. some things didn't align with this chapter and the next one, so i've decided to change this one instead. the change isn't that big. just tweaked the coachman's personality HAHA anyways, see you on the next one!


	5. Day 3

**[ENTRY 1]**

After deciding to take a break from scribbling a few things and looking at the trees that look like they’re staring back at me (have I possibly gone mad? Can this ride possibly drive me to insanity? And we’re not even there yet! Ho Ho!), I’ve decided to take a nap. The last thing I remember was falling asleep to the sound of the pitter patter of the sudden rain and the soft clacking of the horses’ hooves against the muddied ground.

I awoke to the sun’s rays shining at my eyes. I was able to make the figure of a man, holding the carriage’s door open for me. When I was able to get my eyes to adjust to the light, although it was a bit blurry, I saw my coachman with my luggage in one of his hands. I felt around me for my glasses, they must’ve fallen off when I drifted off to sleep. After a few minutes of aimlessly groping around me, I finally found them.

I put on my usual big grin to greet the coachman as my eyes were yet again adjusting to the light.

Now, I was not sure what being there is above the sky, beyond the clouds, but whatever they are, I would just like to take this moment to thank them for putting me out of my misery.

We’ve made it! We’ve reached Fauxville!

Oh, how I dreaded that whole ride. I think I’ve seen enough trees to last me my lifetime. There was really nothing noteworthy of that trip but the trees. And that lovely little crow that accompanied me… for about five minutes.

So, this is Fauxville.

Nothing much was of importance here. They really look like a normal village. A bit similar to mine, I dare say. The whole village was surrounded by a wall. The only entrance to the village was through this wooden gate. I looked up. I was right. The gate is guarded by two men from a watch tower. A bow aimed at both me and my coachman. With the release of their fingers, the arrow would instantly pierce through our heads like a knife to paper. But neither of us (got scared). I smiled at the gentlemen above. I hear my coachman point at me and tell the men monotonously, yet with an air of professionalism, “This is Alastor Wright. We’ve come to meet with the chief of this town. Kindly let us in.” 

I looked at him for a split second. A glimpse of what my coachman used to be flashed before me. All happy and smiling. Now, you’d either find him on duty or at some dark corner nursing a bottle of whiskey. But, wherever he is, you’d immediately spot him. His big bushy eyebrows are always knitted and he always wears a frown. He’s a shell of his former self. A husk.

“Great job, Husker pal!” I remember patting his back and the frown on his face getting deeper as he looked at me and growled “Don’t call me that.” I laughed at him as he turned to look back at the gate. 

The guards immediately put their bows down. One of them went out of sight, probably to open the gate, I presume. And one of them continued to keep their sights on us.

“Come in. The chief’s waiting at his home.”

Up ahead was a rather tall building with a bell atop of it. If I had to guess, I’d say that would be the chief’s office. Rows of huts surrounded the sides of the building, each hut facing each other and each one looking identical to one another, yet they differ. Some are homes. Some are shops selling food or flowers. Some are boutiques and some are bars. At the very dead center of this little town was a well.

The _very kind gentleman_ that offered us their _warmest welcome_ has told us to go straight ahead. The chief was at the top, waiting for us. We thanked the guy and went ahead. Husker following behind yet keeping his distance.

Everyone was staring at us. Perhaps this is the first time (in a long time maybe?) that they’ve seen someone from outside their little town. Fauxville is very far from other towns. Unlike where I currently reside, Fauxville has no neighboring towns. They only have miles and miles of trees surrounding them.

We’ve reached the front of the chief’s building with no problem at all. Well, save from the weird looks we got and the whispers but if grown quite used to that by now. The townspeople seemed to know better than to approach someone from another town as they kept their distance and whispers of speculation as to who we are to themselves. Good.

The door was opened for us when two more guards at the front had noticed us. They bowed, showing respect for me and Husker over here, but their gaze said otherwise.

We entered and made our way upstairs, towards tall doors at the end of a short hallway. Another guard was there, watching. He opened the door when he noticed us.

The chief of this town was sitting behind his desk. He gave us a small smile and gestured to the two chairs in front of his table. I nodded and sat myself on one of the chairs. Husker followed. He put our baggage next to his chair with a grunt and a frown.

So, his name was Gabriel. The chief of the town. He told me that we could call him Gabe since, according to him, we should “drop the niceties”. I nodded, told him that we should probably get to the point of why he summoned us here. Gabriel told us that, as stated in the letter, we were to keep a close eye on their new neighbor. I asked him which house it was on so we could get a home close to theirs. He laughed.

“They live within the forest. They’re a good block away from the village so you might wanna set up camp.” He told us.

What is he playing at? He wants me to keep an eye on someone who lives far away from them? What for? Are they even bothering this town? How are they even a nuisance to the townspeople if they live “a good block away” from the town?

“Well, some of my people are hunters. They’ve known the forest their whole life, half of their lives were spent within that very forest and they’ve never seen when or how our new neighbors have moved. One reported to me that the house gave off a “weird, foreboding feeling” while they were hunting. They claim to have seen three people living there. My people are frightened. They think the newcomers pose a threat to our community. And that’s why you’re here.”

Ah. I see. Well, after our little chat, the chief promised a tour through the whole town when we’ve refreshed a bit. He told me that a guard would escort us to where we’ll be staying for the night. I gave him my thanks and went ahead.

\- A. Wright

PS: I’ve made a small “map” of the village. Their labels would soon follow when the chief has given his tour of the town.


	6. Day 4

**[ENTRY 1]**

*It is currently nighttime, I've decided to write down the events that happened earlier. To sum it all up: I've seen very promising things earlier and I wish to not forget, to fully get entertainment out of this little job of mine.*

Morning.

Instead of getting coffee to start the day, I stay still on my bed. I stare at the ceiling like it might have the answer to the never-ending questions forming in my head.

Why am I here?

I was hired to do a job. I'm getting paid for stalking a probably innocent person or even worse... a family.

This town's starting to get to me. Maybe it's not the town? Maybe it's the job? Yes. Probably. I only get hired for the occasional hunting of beasts and sometimes for medicinal needs but... a stalking job?

Why am I here?

Because of the promise of uncertainty.

I get up.

The chief of the town was already knocking on my door. I assume he has brought guards with him because I can hear chattering from downstairs.

I stretch for a few moments and make my way to Husker's room. He greeted me with his usual frown and a short "Mornin' boss". I reply with a smile and a "Good morning, Husker." I told him that we needed to get going if we wanted to get around the town. He nods, tells me to wait for a few minutes, goes in his room and comes back outside with his usual attire. Longsleeved white shirt underneath a brown vest. Brown pants and his black leather shoes. I wore almost the exact same thing. Well, except for the vest, mine's a blood red hue and my pants are black and i had glasses that framed my face.

After probably five minutes of insistant knocking on our door, we finally answer the chief's call. We told him to come in as we have not had our breakfast. He told us that we would be eating outside and that it was "his treat". We reluctantly agreed.

There was nothing really noteworthy that happened on the tour and within the town. Despite having less than approximately two hundred people, Fauxville was a pretty busy town. People were out and about, doing whatever chore they needed to do for the day. Some can be seen idling chatting, some were selling various things such as flowers and vegetables and a few men can be heard talking in a bar nearby. 

An effeminate fellow wearing a pink vest can be seen flirting with the customers of said bar. An angry woman with long silver hair was shouting profanities towards said fellow whose name I happen to hear is "Angel Dust". The fellow complains to the lady known as "Vaggie", telling her to loosen up a bit while she was pulling the fellow inside. The guy must have noticed me observing because he looked back at me and gave me a wink and blew a kiss towards our direction. I quirked my eyebrow at him, my smile growing a bit more menacing. He seemed to notice because he avoided staring back.

This town is quite the riot ho ho!

Although, there's still something bothering me. When they would catch sight of us, they'd smile and greet good morning. Such a warm and friendly welcome. Friendlier than what happened yesterday. Did I perhaps come at a wrong time? Perhaps it's because I'm with the chief? 

Well, at least the promise of breakfast was true. After exploring the town Gabriel has asked us to eat with him at his office. Once we were there, we sat for a bit. A few minutes later, a tall elegant woman with a basket in her hand and a parasol at the other has entered the chief's office. Her eyes were black, like I was staring back at an abyss. Her smile quite...sharp? A smile that can compete with my eternal grin, if I dare say so. She wore a very elegant blue dress that reached the floor and a big hat with various trinkets such as blue flowers and a small skull. Behind her was a tiny red headed girl, most of her hair was covering her right eye, so only her left eye can be seen, she had an eye as blue as the sky. Next to her was... well what do you know, it is the lady from the bar! If memory serves me right, her name was... Vaggie?

The lady with the parasol introduced herself as "Rosie". She gestured to the red headed maiden who was known as Niffty and the lady from the bar was Vagatha or Vaggie. Nifty greeted everyone good morning and so did Vaggie, although her face was very much similar to Husker's frown. She looked at me, akin to the look of every beast I've hunted down when I was about to put them to the big sleep. She looked... afraid. 

How delightful.

I give her a big smile. I see her tense up and look away from my gaze.

Gabriel has explained that Rosie was his favorite cook and that she owned the bar (but at night it was a brothel, I soon learned from Rosie herself after talking to her once we were in the middle of eating, although she told me it was not secret, it was still best to keep it that way, so I promised to keep my mouth shut about it) we passed by. I introduced myself as well as my grumpy companion. After a bunch of small talk and setting up by Rosie and Vaggie (who has not laid her sights on me again), we finally ate.

Only a few minutes have passed and I was growing rather bored of the small talk very quickly. So, when I saw the chance, I cut Rosie and Gabriel from talking. I quickly asked Gabriel if he can show us where the house within the forest might be. He chuckled but agreed. Just as he was about to bid Rosie goodbye, Rosie has decided to tag along because she "wanted to get spices and herbs for her new dish". Gabriel was hesitant at first but agreed to let her come in the end. So after brunch (a slang I learned from small Nifty, it means breakfast but we had it at lunch time. this town certainly is full of surprises), we left.

The trail we took to get to the house was nothing special. there wasn't even a path (well why would they have a path, these neighbors are certainly "not welcome" in their little town, and what better way to indirectly tell them just that than to not build a pathway to their town) to the house. 

A few minutes of walking (i saw a few wildlife within this forest, such as deers!) and more incessant small talk about the weather and whatnot, we've finally reached our destination. 

It was a rather quaint little house, the calming melody of songbirds can be heard with the rush of flowing water from a distance. It gives the house quite the calming atmosphere, ironic really. Seeing as the very thing I was about to do within this area was nothing but calming. 

The house was surrounded with bushes of roses in various colors such as red and white. It's exterior was wooden planks painted white, the roof had black tiles and a chimney that had smoke coming out of it. Seems like someone was home.

I look back at the people who have accompanied me, a wide smile plastered on my face. A look that said "this looks promising". Everybody had a neutral expression on their face, like they wanted to be here, but they knew they shouldn't. But the face that caught my attention the most was Vagatha's. There was a softness in her eyes and a small smile formed from her lips. It's almost like she knew what lied ahead, and for her, it promised warmth. She quickly looked away when she caught me staring at her with narrowed eyes and a tight smile.

This will certainly be a tad bit more interesting.

\- A. Wright

PS: I cannot believe how I've completely forgotten to include the updated map of the town within this entry. My apologies, it's getting rather late and I would really like this day to end. It might be included in the next one, perhaps along with a sketch of the house if I can still remember what it looks like by the next day.


	7. Day 5

**DAY: 5**

  
**[ENTRY 1]**

How will I go over this? I can't just openly tell them "Good morning! I've been hired to spy on you 24/7! Hope we all get along so I can get paid quicker! Ha Ha!"

That'll just be weird.

So far, I have... well I have nothing. It's not like I've done this before, you know.

This will be a first. 

I feel a rush of adrenaline course through my veins, making my heartbeat quicken.

Will I be able to pull this off?

Ah, worrying will do me no good. Right now I have to come up with a way to finally get the ball rolling.

I didn't sleep a wink last night. Well how could I when the moment I most awaited just happened. Although, I haven't even seen who or what I'm spying on, that did not stop my mind to think of countless plans as to how I'll tackle this job. And let me tell you!

Not a single plan was coming in to mind. I did not come up with anything last night. Not even an inkling of an idea. Nothing.

It is currently the middle of the day. I am in my room, writing this entry and hoping that in morning light, I'd probably get some answers to what I'm supposed to do. As if the beings above would actually take their time to guide me with stalking.

I hear a knock at my door. For a few minutes, I did not answer simply because I wanted to see if the knocking would leave me be to my room's solitude.

Of course it didn't stop.

With a sigh, a walk to the door, knowing already who it is.

I greet Husker with a grin, but I sense that he knew what was troubling me. Well, apparently a lazy smile, disheveled hair and bags under my eyes were not the look of a person who slept like a baby. He looked at me with one of his bushy brows raised, his eyes squinted.

"Ya' sure you're going through with this... sir?" He asked, with a hint of... my is that concern laced in his usually grumpy tone? Well, at least this town's doing wonders for one of us.

I assured him that I will, even though I have not the foggiest clue of what I'll do with the task laid at my feet.

Like the very elegant gentleman he is, he asked me if I wanted to talk about it over a bit booze. In the middle of the day. Like a cup of straight gin would miraculously give me answers as to what was bugging my thoughts.

And like the very prim and proper lad I am

I agreed.

Well, I've always believed inspiration would strike me the least I expected it. And besides, a little booze wouldn't hurt, I suppose.

**[ENTRY 2]**

  
hunter and prey

  
friend and foe

\- A. Wright


	8. Day 6

**[ENTRY 1]**

  
How utterly embarrassing.

I have been informed that I was rather... out of my mind yesterday. Well, I was drunk and wandered around the town. Husker had been very helpful for finding and escorting me back home. I saw that man drink at least a handful of bottles. Talk about tolerance!

At least I have not written anything down here that would cause me more humiliation. Except for two lines written in messy handwriting that is without a doubt my handwriting.

Hunter and Prey

Friend and Foe

Seems like going out for booze was helpful.

At least I was at the right mind enough to write it down before I forget. 

My two options.

Yesterday, after me and Husker's very unplanned quest for booze and eventually getting drunk 'till I couldn't walk straight, I saw it. Inspiration.

Well, actually it was just a mutt, waiting for the perfect time to pounce on a cat. Watching its every move intently.

Of course.

The simplest course of action to make.

Hunter and Prey

As I was about to leave, happy that at least the beings above were trying to help me, I saw it.

Friend and Foe.

Two people talking amongst themselves. Exchanging ideas, thoughts. Sharing information. Chatting idly next to the damned mutt that was now barking up at a tree, seems like the feline had escaped.

It was as plain as that. 

  
  
I have narrowed it down to two options.

One, I'll literally watch over them from a distance. 

Now, you may ask, "But, Mr. Wright! Won't that make you look like a weirdo?" 

The answer is

Yes. 

Yes, it will make me look like that one creepy neighbor. But, it will yield results. It'll be like watching a specimen under a watch glass. Monitoring and noting every movement. 

The only problem I have with this is: 

1) I will look like a really weird neighbor (I don't actually mind that, people are already avoiding me like the plague here so, I don't actually mind. But if ever the person or people I'll be watching think that, they might actually be afraid and move and stay away from me, then I won't be able to get my results.) 

2) I feel like I won't get accurate results from just watching them from afar, which leads me to my second option.

Two, immersion. 

Not really the plan I prefer doing but if this will work, this procedure will yield better results and a better understanding of the people I'll be "studying". 

The only reason I do not prefer this is because, after this, I would not like to have ties with them. That would be awkward on both our parts. 

I would not like to have to share my thoughts (let's face it, this will probably happen when I do this procedure) with people I barely know. I don't even share with people I've known my whole life and you expect me to just spill on some person on a whim? Ha!

Well, I am one for a challenge. But is it really worth it to get out of my comfort zone? To let my guard down for the sake of "befriending" my "mission" just to yield better results and to perhaps maybe get paid a bit more?

Well, of course!

I understand that I have to take risks from time to time. In fact, that's what makes my profession quite the entertainment for me.

Seems like I have no other option.

\- A. Wright

PS: As promised, an updated version of the map and a sketch (thank goodness I can remember it) of the house we saw at the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! im still alive HAHAHA don't worry, i have not given up hope for Bleed Magic just yet! thank you for being patient. school has been a pain for my butt and back and it's been really exhausting. still! i would like to thank you all!
> 
> as a token of my appreciation, have two chapters! :D <3
> 
> well, till then, dear readers! hope school's not being a pain for you guys too much :))
> 
> note: i am here once again to remind everybody that i suck at drawing HAHAHA pls bear with me


End file.
